Effective tissue procurement and utilization is vital for meaningful translational research activities. The Core will work with each AML-P01 project and the Biostatistics and Data Management Core to ensure efficient and highly-coordinated procurement, use and storage of patient derived material. The Sample Distribution and Processing component, part A. Core has the following objectives: 1. Develop and maintain a repository of blood and bone marrow specimens, including intact cells, serum, cellular DMA, RNA and protein, from patients with a hematologic malignancy, including patients who are newly diagnosed, in remission and/or in relapse, receiving care or evaluation at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. Distribute tissue specimens to AML-P01 investigators for analysis and provide expertise in the interpretation of studies performed on tissue sections within AML-P01 projects Provide comprehensive histological characterization of blood and marrow samples used in AML-P01 projects. 2. Maintain a comprehensive, prospective, interactive online database with detailed clinical and pathologic data for the samples received by the core. 3. Facilitate inter-AML-P01 and extra-AML-P01 collaborations through sharing of blood and marrow resources The specific aim of the cell culture core, Part B is to provide cell culture support for this Program Project. Using our tissue culture assays we can grow early and mature leukemic as well as normal hematopoietic progenitors. Furthermore, in collaboration with Core B, we use a fluorescence-activated cell sorter (FACS) to isolate rare populations of normal and leukemia cells and study the effect of various anti-leukemic agents and the in vitro growth characteristics of these cells. These assays are well suited to study the effects of various agents investigated in this PO1.